The princess and the peasant
by JingleBeIIe
Summary: For the benefit of her Kingdom, Annabeth needs to marry the son of a Neighboring Kingdom.. Prince Luke. But what happens when she meets somebody else? Somebody not royal, or even relevantly useful? Can she make their love work, or will it all come crashing down? Percabeth


Some people call me 'Your Majesty', and others call me 'Princess Ann', but I absolutely hate it when I am called by my full name- Annabeth Chase. Now you may think that is ridiculous, as you were gifted your name at birth and it meant no harm. To me though, being called by my full name meant trouble. And I was on the receiving end. So you can imagine the horror when I was awaken at dawn by the anger in my father's voice as he called my name- my full name. I quickly combed my curly hair and dressed, scurrying down the hall and turning into the throne room.

There sat my father, cleanly shaven and dressed in his golden robes. I swallowed my fear and walked up to the stairs that lay in front of the high flooring. I also noticed my mother, sitting there with her tightly pulled bun and her flowing silk dress, with her usual sash hanging on her shoulder. She had a stern look on her face, making me shiver. You see, mother hardly gets upset, and when she does..something horrid had to of taken place in the kingdom.

My father cleared his throat, capturing my attention. I curtsied, and stared for moments until he spoke up.

"We ask of one thing from you, Annabeth." He said calmly, even though his eyes showed anger. Father's eyes were usually a light blue, reminding me of the rivers that flowed throughout the kingdom, holding the tiny fish that I loved to watch swim. Yet to my dismay, they seemed cold and hard, like the seasonal rainstorms the Gods often gave us. I scrunched my eyes to show my confusion towards the subject.

"I am sorry father. I do not understand the certain task you are stating to have told me." Mother raised an eyebrow, her grey eyes reminding me of the ash from the wood burner in the chambers. Father let out a sarcastic laugh, shaking his head. It was not unusual for father to laugh during a great time of anger, which is why I was almost shaking from my fear. Almost. Father sat up in his seat even more than before, which was thought to be impossible.

"Annabeth. Your mother and I are not fools. It takes great intelligence and charisma to lead such a nation." He too raised an eyebrow, whilst lifting up his chin to reflect on his attitude. I nodded my head.

"Yes, father. But may I ask you why you are telling me this?" I questioned him, cocking my head to the side at just the slightest angle. He sighed. Such a force of wind could of uprooted half of this year's crops straight from the dirt.

"Annabeth, what I am saying is.. with a vast intelligence like ours, we cannot be fooled easily. Your lies do no good for you or for us." He looked me dead in the eye, seeping out any hope I had of leaving the room innocent. I stuttered while I spoke.

"I am sorry once again father. But please do point me to the certain task you are suggesting I forgot." My heart raced with fear. Father rubbed his hand against his face groaning.

"Prince Luke, Annabeth. Prince Luke." My eyes shot open with realization. My mother nodded her head once towards me then spoke.

"Poor Prince Luke was left alone in the horse stables waiting for you last night, when you _did not show_." Her voice rose with anger. I shook my head and looked at the ground.

"No, no." I whispered, blinking back tears. I stuttered, looking back up at my mother. "Mother, I apologize. I had forgoten all about Prince Luke." I looked down again in shame.

"It does not matter if you forgot or not. Your duties in this kingdom can not be discarded. One day we will not be here to constantly remind you about what you are supposed to do. You need to take matters into your own hands." She smiled weakly, trying to cheer me up.

"Luckily, we had our doctors come and tell him you were in bed feeling ill. But you know how I dislike lying." I nodded quickly.

"Yes mother, I do realize that we need to form a bond with Prince Luke's kingdom as well for the benefit of our kingdom. I just wish I would not have to marry him." I stumbled over my words. Father sighed.

"Annabeth, we have been over this many times before. You have to marry the boy. Any girl in this kingdom could only dream of even talking to him, or trade a few words with him. You on the other hand get to _marry_ him! Show some pride." I looked him straight in the eye.

"How can one show pride for being forced to marry another who they dislike? How can one even _think _of marrying such a snob as Prince Luke?" I spat, scrunching my eyes with furry, all of my fear suddenly gone. Mother gasped, holding her hand over her heart.

"ANNABETH! YOU WILL MARRY THE BOY AND YOU WILL SHOW NO HESITATION!" My father's voice echoed over the room. I held my head up high and snapped my head to the side, showing only my right cheek. Such a motion only showed great disrespect in my kingdom._  
_

"Yes, I will marry the boy. But I will not love him. I will not enjoy the time I spend with him. And as soon as he dies, I will spit on his grave if I do not die first!" I shrieked, preforming a sarcastic curtsy. I waited a moment to absorb their shocked expressions before turning around and running into my room, holding up my gown as my hair flew in all directions.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for reading this, if you really did.. -_-**

**Anyways, this is literally my FIRST fan fiction, so please take it easy on me! I know this chapter isn't exactly the longest you've seen, but like I said.. this is my first fan fiction and I need to know if this is worth continuing! So, is it worth continuing? Is there anything I need to improve or change? Any suggestions? Please review for a new chapter. :)**

**~Belle**


End file.
